It all started with Yahoo
by cobra
Summary: COMPLETE Dawn and Xander had a little "Chat". A really bad day and 15 minutes of peacefull writing. NOT BETA'D


Author: Cobra  
  
Rating: pg/pg13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Summery: Xander and Dawn have a little CHAT  
  
Okay peoples. I am having a KILLER day. And I mean killer in the bad way. Anyway I go to work at 5 this morning and get home at 6 this evening to find out that my little sister is WELL how should I put this. planning on having sex with a guy my age. She's 15. I'm almost 19. NOW. Normally I would hint around for my dad to talk to his daughter about it. BUT dad isn't here right now. He is off working out of state. So me being the dedicated and somewhat (extremely at times) over protective older sibling I took it upon myself to talk to her. I WILL NEVER HAVE THIS TALK WITH MY OWN KID. EVER. talk about freaking... well. EMBARRASING. Anyway I need to write it out so I figured a standard Xander centric fic. Here ya go.  
  
It all started with Yahoo  
  
"Time to check the ole' email." Xander Harris said as he sat at the computer in the Summers home. A computer he bought for Willow and the two Summers girls a month before. As Xander sat in the office like chair and moved the mouse making the screen saver go off he saw an IM window. KeyGIRL69@yahoo.com. As he went to close it two words in the message caught his eye.  
  
"Dancing? Backseat?" He said to himself in shock before his eyes widened.  
  
"Ah. Shit." He muttered as he thought of what to do. Dawn was like a daughter or little sister to him. Should he close it and pretend nothing happened? No. He couldn't do that. Finally he sighed and scrolled through the IM. Finding the location of the place of debotchery he stood and exited the IM   
  
"Can't let Buffy find out. Yet anyway." Xander stood and walked from the Summers home to his car. Sitting in the drivers seat and starting the vehicle. He pulled from the driveway wondering what he was going to say to one of his favorite girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander pulled his car into the parking lot of the local bowling alley and stepped out with a dark look on his face. He knew the place. The wrong crowd hung out here. Most guys at least 19 some older. Dawn was all of 16. Someone was going to get hurt. BAD. He slammed the door of his car and walked into the bowling alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn spotted Xander before he spotted her. But only a second. Not nearly enough time for her to fade into the shadows and escape.  
  
"Xander... What a suprise. What are you doing here?" She asked. Xander took notice of the tall black haired boy with an earplug and chain running from his nose to his ear.  
  
"Taking you home." He said with an even tone. He looked at the young man beside Dawn with a glare that dared him to say different only to have the boy turn around and walk back to a group of guys.  
  
"Is something wrong? Is Buffy okay?" Dawn asked with a panicked voice. Xander nodded for her to start walking to the exit before answering.  
  
"Yes there is something wrong. And yes Buffy is okay." Dawn knew Xander well enough to know when he was serious. It it was a kinda bad thing he was angry. Impulsive. If it was a REALLY BAD thing he was quiet, reserved and caring. She knew something big was up. As they exited the bowling alley and walked to the car Xander hit the unlock button on his keyless entry.  
  
"Get in." He said in a quiet but commanding tone that made Dawn flinch ever so slightly. This was a side of Xander she had never seen. Dawn opened the passenger side door and sat in the seat.  
  
"Buckle up." Were the last words from Xander as they left the parking lot and drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander pulled the car to a stop at Sunnydale park and stepped out of the car motioning Dawn to do the same. As the two moved toward a group of swing sets Xander began talking.  
  
"You forgot something when you left the house." Xander said with a even tone that showed almost no emotion.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"Your IM. I was going to check my email when it popped up. I was about to close it when two words caught my attention." Dawn turned quickly and began to walk away.  
  
"Gotta go." She said quickly.  
  
"Dawn." Xander said causing the young girl to stop.  
  
"I didn't tell Buffy." Dawn turned around breathing a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank you." She said. Xander shook his head.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. How long have you been with this guy?"  
  
"About three weeks." She answered meekly and Xander became more dissapointed.  
  
"That's retarded Dawn." The young girl only nodded and sat in a swing. Xander stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm not going to say that it's wrong. BUT, I'm not going to say it's right either. I will tell you one thing. Before you even think of having sex with a guy like that....Just. KNOW the guy." Dawn nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"And I don't mean KNOW as in his name Dawn. To actually know someone could take years." Dawn again nodded. Xander sighed and sat next to her.  
  
"Do you know what I would have done if I caught you doing something?" Dawn nodded and Xander sighed.  
  
"Good. Because I'm not sure. One of two things could have happened. One. I would have pulled you out of the car and beat the hell out of the guy then took you home and let you fight with Buffy. OR two, I would have pulled you out of the car and made damn sure Buffy filed a rape charge against the guy." Dawn looked at Xander a little frightened. Xander's eyes didn't waver.  
  
"I'm telling you right now Dawn. The only time you can see this guy is AFTER he meets the gang. Not just Buffy but the entire gang. We are your family Dawn so I think we have a say in it." Dawn nodded again still silent but listening intently.  
  
"He was what. 20?" Dawn nodded yes at Xander's question. Xander sighed at sat back.  
  
"You know why I hated Angel? It had nothing to do with him loving Buffy. Well not all of it." Dawn looked at Xander with a questioning glance. Still not sure if it was safe to talk.  
  
"He was to old for her. She was sixteen and he had to be in his mid 20's when died." Dawn nodded and thought about it. It was wrong. At least at that age.  
  
"I'm done talking now. COMPLETLY DONE." Xander said and stood. Walking back toward the car. He looked back at Dawn with a smile.  
  
"Comin Dawnster?" Dawn didn't smile but she did finally speak.  
  
"Yeah Xand. And I know what I was doing was dumb. I wasn't really going to do it." Xander just shrugged knowing that that was an answer not even she was sure about.  
  
"Just think about it Dawn. Come on. I'll buy ice cream." Dawn smiled and walked to the passanger side of the car.  
  
"So? Is this like a date?" She asked teasingly.  
  
END 


End file.
